Esper Express
by Detective Jecht Ignus Magus
Summary: Ivy Potter was nearly late for the train, onboard just in time. She met 2 flirty teen girls before the train was attacked by a terrorist organisation. And it just happens that it is her job to save civilians, including the 2 girls; save the objective, and take out as many of the enemy as possible before backup arrives. But its not that easy; the enemy have esper powers! NO-BWL/GWL!


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, or A Certain Scientific Railgun, so you guessed it; I don't own A Certain Magical Index either!_

**Esper Express**

**Chapter 1**

**Just in Time**

I panted somewhat as I was nearly late for the express train, and I didn't feel like waiting for the next train; if I had wait it would have stopped at every track, and I was supposed to be on this train anyway; it wasn't like I wanted to get fired. Sure, I was wealthy enough that I really didn't need the job for fanatical reasons, but I would get awfully bored without something adventurous.

Also, missing my target wouldn't be a good thing for anyone. I just had to stay onboard the train, and that was it, nothing special. It was an easy job for as young lady who honestly had nothing better to do. I had left school just before I turned 18, and I had travelled a lot before settling in Academy City in Japan as I was intrigued by everything really.

Then I fluked my way into work that I found interesting. I had been in a flunk after all of the crap I went through at school, and I was tired with running around the world doing whatever it was I did. I studied the ancient world as more of a treasure hunter than archaeologist. But I found some pretty neat things, so that was cool.

I never did sell any of the artefacts that I found and ended up handing them over to museums within the countries I had found them. That was how I came to have my job. Someone saw something unique in me and I went through some pretty neat training. I already knew how to fight and most of the important parts from the life I gave up back home.

Travelling the world for several years I had leant a lot and picked up quite a few languages, so I had value there too. I had never been a scholar, and I never did like school, but then with all of the crap I had to put up with down the years, who could blame me? But I was never stupid, or incapable. Sometimes I wished I tried harder, but when my life was constantly in danger from one thing or another, I tended to slack off schoolwork for self preservation.

I caught my breath as the train doors closed behind me. It was a relief, and though honestly didn't believe I would be fired for missing the train, I didn't like losing, ever, especially because of my own stupidity.

I made my way to the first class carriages. I bought a first class ticket because I didn't want to be disturbed, no matter how extortionate ticket prices are, plus I wasn't paying the fare so didn't care. Though, I knew I could get a comfortable fight to Paris France cheaper. Heck, Paris Texas would probably be cheaper.

My name is Ivy Potter. I'm 27 years old. I'm slim with some lightly defined muscles from keeping in shape by going to the gym, or ridding my bicycle when I can. I still feel like I've hit the rails so to speak. I feel like I've hit the wall; not in power, I just get more destructive and dangerous, but in life generally. I've hit a rut. I guess I'm lonely too, and even miss the friends I abandoned when I ran away and left it all. Though, I sometimes wondered whether I was just out sympathy.

I brush down my neat black business skirt and check my white blouse in the reflection of the window, neatening it before taking a seat. I felt like a tool dressed so informally. I pulled up the table under the window and placed my laptop case on top. Shaking my head I couldn't quite get how these seats were all that better than 2nd class, just more space and less people, because people can't afford them, but whatever.

Sighing, I combed back my lightly crinkly dark brunette hair with my fingers. It was still damp from my shower. I hadn't the time to blow dry it fully because I had a stupid procrastination problem. My emerald green eyes reflected my depressed mood in the glass as the train pulled away from the station.

Leaning back on my seat I rested my eyes a little, pulling out my white coloured MP4 player and my red earphones I turned it on, and placed the ear buds in my ears, trying to relax. I had to turn the volume up full again and say yes to that stupid message these new players keep popping up warning you against it, because it could harm your ears? Then why in the hell would the volume go up that high in the first place? It has to be the most annoying thing ever invented. The volume didn't even go loud enough to hurt anyone's ears. It's just another crazy disclaimer in this messed up P-C world because of morons with nothing better to do.

I had grown over the years; no longer going with the trends or crazies. I listen to what I like no matter what it was, from hip-hop to rock or pop, even some J-pop to spice things up, even though I don't speak or understand Japanese as well as I would like, it helps me improve my language skills. With some of the songs in English, the kids listen to these days I would rather not understand to be honest. Dam, just thinking that made me feel old, 27 was still young wasn't it?

Relaxing and letting the music and movement of the train lulled me into a half-sleep state my head had been rolling on my neck when my eyes flashed open, as my senses opened in a jolt, and there they were. I was surprised to see the 2 girls sitting opposite me as I was normally more alert but I guess they didn't pose an immediate threat. They were wearing school uniforms. I've heard of the school before. It was an all-girl school. They took borders from what I could tell, but I didn't live in the UK anymore so didn't honestly care. But I believed the students would range from about eleven to nineteen in this day and age.

The 2 girls looked to be in the higher age range. Eighteen maybe, but I couldn't be certain without asking them. They were both wearing short burgundy and black plaid skirts, showing me their long creamy-smooth legs, and blouses that they had loosened enough that I could see both girls were wearing white bras. Then to top things off white shin shocks, black shoes and a burgundy blazer left open with their school patch on the right hand side.

I remembered wearing my school uniform, which included robes; I had been so excited that first year, but as the years went on, excitement turned to dread, and dread turned to loathing, and that became the reason I ran away and never looked back; I had done more than enough for them; they didn't need me anymore, and maybe they never did, but they forced their cowardice on a young child to protect them, and I did; I had every right to leave them and enjoy my life.

I could have laughed at it now; the morons. These girls were lucky, not only for their youth and for futures, but their continued hope. My future, or should I say past was long gone, and I wished every night that I could forget the pain and heartache. They were stupid, ignorant, arrogant scum. But I regretted the actions of others as if I had a choice, and I could have fought against everything and dammed the consequences. I had to shake away the bad memories, looking back to the beautiful teenage girls.

The one sitting on the right was a blonde girl with her hair in ringlets down her back with sky blue eyes staring at me with pretty pink lips. The other was a red head with her hair cut short hanging to the bottom of her neck, straight. She had freckles dotted along her nose under her vibrant green eyes. They both wore amused smirks as they looked to me, legs parted almost enough for me to see up their skirts to the wonders they might have held.

I could see the red heads hand on the blondes' inner thigh. Her fingers trailing the soft and supple fresh of her smooth young leg, higher than the skirt she wore; almost disappearing at times as she casually stroked. The music continued and it was almost ironic that the next track was Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. They kept staring at me, smirking even when my eyes wandered their perfect bodies.

My heart was beating too fast. I thought it would tear-through my chest, and molest them for me. I had heard about things on the internet; rumours, fantasy, and whatever, but really most of it was just that, rumour, fantasy, nothing but make believe, and 'legends' about this kind of thing, stories, porn even, but here, now. I could barely believe my eyes, and I wanted to see more. I had never been this… well, hot before, or in a long time more like, since my first girl. Since then I had always put business above this kind of pleasure, and that had left me alone, lonely for human contact.

_Friendless!_

I was further taken back when the blonde licked her lips saying something. However, I couldn't hear through my music and absentmindedly pulled the ear buds out. She smiled at that as my earphones dropped to my lap. I could still hear the slight noise from the Miley Cyrus remake.

"Hi!" the blonde girl said, chipper. "I'm Corry and this is my good friend Tabitha!" she said, stroking her 'good' friend Tabitha's inner thigh while her 'good' friend Tabitha continued to let her fingers trail her 'good' friends in return. "It's quite peaceful here away from all of the other passengers. It pays to have wealthy parents, I suppose."

I gulped, unsure what to say for a moment before I realised they expected something. "I-I wouldn't know," I said but had to elaborate as they both gave me a look. "I-I mean I only grew up with… my aunt and uncle. They were, less than happy about it. I guess not everyone can be that lucky-."

"Looks like you've… moved up in the world," Tabitha commented whimsically, looking as if she was trying to ignore the bad thoughts there as she continued. Her hand completely disappeared and I watched as Corry squeezed her legs together a little.

"Though," she mumbled with a sheepish grin. "Even I think train prices are ridiculous. We could have driven home for a lot less if my dad wasn't such a worry-wart. 'You can't drive all that way just the two of you!'," she mocked while she and her squirming friend giggled.

"I had to leave my car back at school," Corry said with a cute pout. "We don't graduate until next year, so I guess we'll get to drive home then," she said, taking her hand from her friend and placing it over her skirt and holding back from fidgeting too much as she held Tabitha's hand tighter against herself.

"So… what's your name?" Tabitha asked.

"I-I-Ivy," I replied shakily as I squirmed in my seat.

"Well it's nice to see good looking women ride the train, and not just us," Corry said, laughing, amused no doubt as my cheeks heated up. I could admit to myself that I was good looking. I had had both men and women willing to get with me, but I didn't much like men as more than acquaintances. And even with women I always ruined the relationship somehow; normally I would freak out when 'commitment' was mentioned, or anything to do with long term plans. I couldn't tell why it freaked me out so much, but my life before I got my job was a hectic mess I hoped to someday clear up and maybe I could find a happy ever after.

"I-I'll take that as a compliment," I said, embarrassed as it had been a while since anybody had complimented; me on my looks, well, at least a year or so. Though, I haven't dated anyone in about as long, time wise, even though I wish I had; I was too chicken and impulsive to find someone who would be more than a one night stand. Though, I wondered whether it was normal for a couple of cute late teen schoolgirls to compliment a woman's looks before I realised that I didn't care, and I liked the praise.

"Well it was," Tabitha said, smirking as she slid her foot up my leg for a moment, which caused my heart to pound painfully in my chest as it was really happening and I wasn't taking drugs.

However, it was at that moment that something went _crash; bang, boom,_ and the train shook and rocked, moving, falling off the tracks. The girls were screaming in terror and I wasn't helping matters as I was yelling out, trying to get them to shut up while the carriages shook and rocked, more booms, and explosions. The lights in the train flickered out and plunged the carriage into darkness as it shook more slipping at a slant.

I could feel the carriage moving, tilting further, as agonising screams fell to my ears from afar throughout the train and a jolt made me consciously aware that some carriages had snapped free from the train. It felt like time was slowing down, stilling, and that maybe it was my fault for thinking such things about a couple horney-teenage girls when I remembered I had never been religious as no gods saved me from my fate.

The carriage moved to the side, back, slipping down and around. The girls fell to my side and I caught them. They held onto me. Their soft bodies felt warm as they were crying and whimpering while holding me tightly and I held back, protective of them; they were so young, too young to die, so I would save them if I could. I looked out of the window as lights lit a bridge and cringed, trying not to let tears fall from my eyes as I realised we were on the bridge and falling off it.

The train had tilted enough for me to see the front half in a blaze of orange and yellow flame licking away and I could smell smoke pouring through. The whole train creaked as everything went silent after a short moment; even Corry and Tabitha paused short of the odd whimper as they held me like a lifeline, as if I could protect them as our carriage was hanging precariously over the edge of the bridge.

I could tell several carriages had snapped off the back, crashing down to the river below. It was unlikely that anyone in those carriages would have survived, and if they did, they may have drowned. It was a terrible way to go, and whoever was responsible would be brought to justice if I had to hunt them alone. Justice was the only hope I had left, and I clung to it because it gave me peace, and reminded me that I stood for something.

"It's Okay," I whispered into the girls ears as they hung onto me, one either side. Before this - incident, I would have been in heaven, but if we didn't get off the train soon we would be discovering whether there was an afterlife because I wouldn't leave the girls alone; never; I would rather die with them. "W-we have to move, and move fast, okay?" I demanded and I could feel them both nodding against my breasts, as I was now the adult to them; the protector rather than the woman they would tease and play with.

I took one last look out of the window and could see at least two carriages still attached to the train hanging over the edge. We were still half on the track so we were lucky for now at least. I helped the girls stand and ignore the dampness on my thighs as they may have voided bladders in their fear, or they were really that horny before the 'incident'.

Taking charge, I helped them climb up towards the carriage holding ours in place, and barely on the tracks. "Come on girls; you can do this," I praised while they had looked back at me with tear-stained eyes. "I don't think anyone's father is going to be concerned with you girls driving again," I said to lighten the mood.

I got them up and through the doors leading to the next carriage when I stop them from entering through the second door as I heard two loud bangs. I push them down and peered through the glass to see a man. He was wearing military green trousers and top with a thick bushy black beard with a West Asian appearance, which was news to me as I would have expected Americans hunting what I was supposed to protect, but there were many groups who would want it, or the money they could make stealing and then selling it.

The man was carrying a gun. It was an assault rifle, military issue. However, the way he carried it wasn't right. He wasn't trained by any military group. Anyone could use a gun; they were simple weapons to use, but mastery took time, and it would show in handling the weapon.

"Stay down," I told the girls quietly, wincing as the man gunned down a whimpering civilian man who had been seriously injured, and needed help, killing him without hesitation. He reminded me of Death-E…. I refused to think of those monsters now with these girls to rescue, and perhaps like all heroes I would get the girls in the end credits.

I pulled out my phone quickly and hit a speed dial. "Command, this is Special Agent Potter! Triangulate my position, send in an antiterrorist, and rescue team. I've been compromised. The target is likely dead and I don't know about the package, but it is a priority one case!"

The woman the other side of the line held me for only a moment before a man answers. "Anti-Skill Agents are on route. There may be…" he trailed off for a second as someone interrupted him before speaking again, different subject quickly. "We have also informed the police and military. We'll be on scene first. Can you stay down and out of the way or…?"

"I don't think I'll be able to stay out of this one sir," she replied as she pulled out a sleek black handgun from her jacket. The two girls' eyes widened as they looked to me and I just smirked, winking. "I have to protect civilians. The terrorists don't seem to have any aversion to shooting harmless and injured people."

"Very well, do as you must!" he replied before the line went dead and I hung up the phone, placing it away.

"Y-you're s-secret services?" Tabitha asked shakily.

I couldn't help but shake my head, rolling my eyes. "No… I work… well something like that I suppose!" I trailed off, as they both looked confused. "I work for a legal Mercenary company, private military that works mainly within Academy City but some… well, people with abilities outside of the city in other countries even get out of hand so we're the response. The governments pay us to do things it can't do for whatever reason. Its good money and it beats the military's restrictions, UN or whatever."

They both looked terrified as I looked up through the glass in the door when it was suddenly pulled open. The man looked down just as surprised to see me, as I was to see him when I just let my training take over, disarming him in a second and breaking his face with the butt of his rifle he wasn't getting up any time soon.

I dragged the man in with us and took his extra ammo clips, and his radio. It would do well to have a tap on what they were up to, just in case.

I could tell this was going to be a very long night, and this was my element, so for me; this was going to be fun.

"Maybe the UK is cursed for me?" I suggested to myself with a sigh while the girls looked at me quizzical with tears in their eyes.

_**to be continued...**_

_**Authors Note: **__this story comes from my one-shot vault, and I believe it deserved a shot at fame. It was published in my one-shot vault: Not so Blind. However, now it has been vastly improved, and hopefully, you enjoyed it._


End file.
